


What's In A Name?

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [111]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean, Seth, and Roman try to pick a name for their baby.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: for the fluffy married!poly!shield 'verse, roman and seth trying to discuss baby names with dean and dean being stubborn and hating everything.

“Girl or boy?” Seth asks, handing Dean a bottle of water and sitting next to him on the couch.

“Don’t care.” Dean shrugs. 

“I don’t care as long as they’re healthy.” Roman says, but Seth and Dean both know he’s hoping for a boy since he’s already got a daughter.

“Well, let’s start picking out names for both a boy and a girl.” Seth suggests as Dean lifts his legs and drops them into Seth’s lap.

“How about Nicholas for a boy?” Roman throws out there, sitting on Dean’s other side and letting him lay his head in his lap.

“No.” Dean wrinkles his nose.

“Amber for a girl?” Seth says, absently massaging Dean’s feet.

“No.”

“Joseph?”

“No.”

“Cynthia?”

“No.”

“Robert?”

“No.”

“Michelle?”

“No!” Dean snaps, rolling out of their laps and to his feet.

“Well, why don’t you tell us some names then?” Seth asks, rolling his eyes at Dean.

Dean lets one hand rest on his belly, stroking it gently. “I don’t want to talk about this yet.”

“Why not?” Roman asks, looking confused.

“Because if we name them, then we become even more attached to them. And if I’m attached to them even more, something bad could happen and I can’t deal with that right now.” Dean admits quietly, still looking down at his belly.

Just like that, Seth and Roman’s hearts are broken and they get up, gathering Dean in their arms between them. 

“Nothing is going to happen, Dean.” Roman says, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“Everything will be okay. The baby will be okay.” Seth says, tipping Dean’s chin up to make him meet his eyes.

Dean nods, but he pushes out of their embrace. “We’ll talk later. I want to nap.”

“We’ll lay down with you.” Seth says, making to follow Dean.

“No! No, I’ll be fine. I just want to be alone.” Dean says, not turning around.

“Okay. We’ll be here if you need us.” Roman says, giving Seth a stern look when he wants to protest. 

Dean walks out of the living room and lays down on their bed, hands pressing against his belly. He feels his eyes burn and he swallows thickly, trying to hold them back. A few escape anyway and soon he’s crying, burying his face in Roman’s pillow, muffling his hitching gasps and sobs.

Seth and Roman watch TV in the living room, both of them glancing down the hallway periodically, hoping for Dean to come out.

“He’ll be okay.” Seth says, reaching out and holding Roman’s hand, unsure of who he’s trying to convince, himself or Roman. Roman doesn’t look like he believes him anyway.

Dean manages to cry himself to sleep, hands still pressed to his belly. He doesn’t dream. By the time he wakes up, it’s late, and Seth and Roman are in bed with him, wrapped tightly around him.

He shifts in their arms and they mutter softly in their sleep, but don’t wake up. He feels safer now that they’re here. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe he won’t fuck this up. It’s the most important thing he’s ever done, after all.


End file.
